


Happy Birthday, Batgirl!

by RebbekkahMorningstar



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bestiality, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebbekkahMorningstar/pseuds/RebbekkahMorningstar
Summary: It's Batgirl's birthday, and every party needs a clown.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by my lovely hubby, he gave me permission to post it here.

It was her one year anniversary. One whole year since she had spent a whole day in front of a sewing machine to make her costume. One whole year since the man that had inspired her to be a vigilante crime fighter had told her to hang up her cape. Now she was patrolling her own section of the city. One whole year since Gotham got introduced to Batgirl.

She sat atop a rooftop listening to police scanners and scanning the streets below. It was a slow night in Gotham, which was a good thing, just boring for the college student. She switched channels on her earpiece, changing to the secure channel for their rag-tag team.

“You got anything in your area Tim?” She hoped against hope that he had some action going down.

“Yeah, I just apprehended the notorious Jaywalker. Gotham can sleep well tonight.”

“Damn, I'm half tempted to see what's going on in Bludhaven.”

“Just take it easy Babs, enjoy the night. Robin out.”

She clicked the earpiece off and went back to surveying the streets. She saw an old lady being stalked by what looked like a young male. She readied her self, preparing to leap into action if need be. The youth darted, snatching the old lady's purse and shoving her to the ground. Barbra leaped off the rooftop and glided down to pursue the would be thief. She chased the boy down an alley that she knew was a dead end.

“Just hand over the purse kid.”

The young boy was facing the wall, almost cowering.

“P-please d-d-don't...” the youth turned around, removing the hood from his head, “...make me laugh!”

It all happened so quickly. By the time Barbra realized that that the boy was actually Harley Quinn in disguise, she felt the pinch of a dart entering her neck from behind. Her vision blurred, but as she turned around, she could tell that the old lady was behind her. The laugh coming from the woman was unmistakable.

“Joke...” She hit the ground unconscious.

 

Batgirl began to wake up. She knew from the moment that she was bound and suspended in the air. She was blindfolded and gagged, but could tell she still had he mask on. Why the Joker never unmasked any of them that he kidnapped, was beyond her. She tried to use her other senses to get bearings on where she was being held.

She could smell the musk of animals, but it was frigid. There was the sound of breathing behind her. Perhaps the sleeping animal? Possibly a polar bear with as cold as her skin felt. It was that sudden realization that scared her.

She noticed that she was feeling a breeze on her bare skin, all over her body.

The bonds were digging into her wrists, arms, and legs. She heard foot steps approaching her and then felt the coldness of a blade against her rib cage.

The wielder of the knife was having fun with his captive. He or she very slowly and meticulously traced the blade up her body. When the steel reached her left breast, she felt something warm and wet flick her nipple. She realize it was a mouth when whoever it was began to suck hard on it. It was a little too hard and she fought the urge to scream into her gag.

She felt another set of hands unfasten her gag, and the first set swoop in and hold her mouth open. She attempted to bite down on the invading fingers, but the person prying her mouth open was too strong. A metallic ring was inserted into her mouth and a strap fastened behind her head. The hands left her face and she felt lips kissing up and down her naked body. They stopped and she could hear them walk away. She heard the sound of pulleys as she was lowered to the ground. The person operating the pulley was an expert because they lowered her to a point where she was on the ground, but her weight was still fully supported by the rope. Thrashing around did nothing but increase the tension and threaten to dislocate her shoulders. Shackles were placed on her ankles and the ropes were removed from her legs. As the person at her legs was busy, the other was busy playing with her nipples.

A bar was placed between her legs and then the person at her back end began to lick and fondle her womanhood. Her body betrayed her and she became increasingly aroused at the mysterious people manipulating her. As the tongue danced on her clitoris, jolts of ecstasy ran through her body. She thrashed again, trying to get away, but to no avail. She could no longer fight it and let a moan escape from her open mouth.

“Oh-ho-ho! I was beginning to think that you weren't enjoying yourself Bat-twat!” The Joker's voice came from her hindquarters.

“Oh Mistah J., I want a taste! Oh please puddin'?” Harley released Batgirl's breasts.

“Oh, how can I say no to that face? Go 'head and give her a lick and a twist of the wrist, if you catch my drift.”

She felt them change places and Harley licking her more expertly than Joker had done. She felt fingers begin to enter her one by one. There was no adjustment period and soon she had Harley's entire fist stretching her vagina to it's limits. She screamed as Harley violently pumped her fist in and out of her.

“Ha-ha! Oh, what a wonderful sight! You should see this Missy Bat!”

He untied her blindfold, and she could see her self being violated on the massive monitor in front of her. Moving her head around she could see multiple cameras and multiple screens filming the action.

“Now that those pretty eyes are uncovered, hows about you give her somethin' to look at puddin'?” Harley said as she removed her hand from Barbra's sore pussy.

His evil cackle sent chills down her spine. He knelt down in front of her, grasping her face with one hand and undoing his pants with the other. She didn't want to meet his gaze, seeing his cold murderous eyes, so she looked away. When she did, she caught sight of his large erect penis, dripping precum and aimed at her face. If this were any other man, she'd say it was impressive. He had to be a minimum of ten inches long and five around.

He pulled out a knife and cut her cheek. “Now I'm going to undo this gag, but if you bite... Well let's just say that I won't have a problem fucking your slit throat. Okay,” he nodded her head for her, “Okay, good girl.”

He held the blade to her throat and unfastened the buckle, letting the metal ring hit the ground. Harley helped pry her mouth open as he pressed the knife harder against her. She winced as it broke the skin, which was the break needed for the nightmarish clowns needed to get her mouth opened enough for him to enter.

He was surprisingly gentle as he thrust into her mouth. His musky scent filled her nostrils, which was another surprise to her. She always imagined that he would smell horrible. Instead it was almost intoxicating.

_Intoxicating? Could it be pheromones like Ivy uses?_

She tried to pull away, but he cut her chin in protest. On the monitor she could see Harley masturbating as she watched the Joker fill her throat with his cock. Batgirl watched as a muzzled hyena sauntered up to Harley. She took off the beast's muzzle and pet it's head as she continued to play with her clit. What she did next shocked Batgirl.

She guided the animal's head down to her groin and let it take over pleasing her. The Joker watched the scene as well, and must have been turned on as he began thrusting faster, being less accommodating to his captive.

It was becoming harder to breathe, his large phallus blocking her airway as it entered her throat at an increased pace. Even so, Barbra couldn't take her eyes from the scene of Harley and the hyena.

“Aww, Bud wants to join in on the fun too.” The Clown Prince pulled his dick out of Batgirl's mouth and called their second trademark pet to him. He undid the muzzle on the creature and it scurried off.

She watched on the monitor as the dog-like animal ran behind her and licked her swollen sex. As Bud licked, it sent shivers of pleasure through her. She felt disgusted with herself and the act, but had to admit that it felt good. She didn't want to give the two twisted jesters the satisfaction, but she let a moan slip from her throat. The hyena obviously had practice as his tongue deftly snaked it's way into her dripping pussy and hit all the right spots. Her mind grew fuzzy as she neared orgasm. The beast must have sensed her impending climax, as it increased it's pace and focused on licking her g-spot. His cold nose was pressing against her ass hole, and wriggled it's way in. While the intrusion was a shock, it felt amazing too. She bellowed and shook as her orgasm washed over her.

Her body went slack against the ropes. The hyena wasn't stopping. He licked up the juices excreted from her pussy and moved to mount her. Thrusting wildly he missed the first few times, but hit home and rammed his penis into her. She had to admit that the hyena's penis felt amazing. She looked back at the monitor to see that Joker, Harley, and the other Hyena were engaged in a bestial threesome. Harley was sucking the animal's cock as the Joker hammered her from behind.

The hyena thrust deeper, pushing his knot into her. It stretched her to capacity and was an odd mix of pleasure and pain. Harley's hyena howled as it came in his mistress's mouth. The Joker wasn't far behind as he leaned forward and grabbed Harley's swinging breasts and they both came hard and loud. Barbra wasn't far behind as the beast at her aft began thrusting harder. She knew she had to sound like a bitch in heat as she panted with pleasure, but she no longer cared. When Bud finally released his seed into her, it was almost too much. She could feel the mixture of their juices running down her legs.

Harley crawled over to her, positioning herself so that her semen oozing cunt was in Batgirl's face. Grabbing her head she pulled Batgirl's head down into her pussy.

Barbra was overcome with ecstasy with the twitching hyena cock still buried in her, so she didn't even protest. She licked the harlequin harlot's clit, admiring it's taste and smell.

Bud's swollen cock had finally gone down enough for him to pull out, and when he did, The Joker took his place. Instead of going for Batgirl's pussy though, he lined up for her little brown rosebud. He was very gentle, but his girth was a bit painful.

“Don't worry Bat-slut, I'll take it slow. I've been marveling at this tight little ass from the first time you graced the newspapers. I'm going to make sure you enjoy this as much as I do.”

“Oh yeah, Mistha J. knows how to please a woman,” Harley managed to get out between moans.

He eventually worked a decent amount of his cock in and slowly began to fuck her tight ass. She moved her face so she could tongue fuck Harley's cum filled pussy, the clown taking the hint, ground her clit against Batgirl's mask covered nose.

The Joker slowly increased his tempo and worked more of his length in. He began to laugh, eventually breaking out into his trademark maniacal laughter.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday Miss Bat-brat, Happy birthday to you,” he sang in a poor imitation of Marilyn Monroe.

They all came hard together, the Joker burying his dick deep in Batgirl, Harley bucking wildly, and Barbra moaning loudly into the clown princess's cunt. Breathlessly, the two jesters separated from their captive.

Laughing as Harley called her pets to her, the Joker looked at the spent and nude Batgirl as he zipped his pants.

“If you think that was fun, you should see what else we have in store for this weekend.”

He clapped his hands and the room went dark. The only light was the light of the doorway that was blocked by their silhouetted figures leaving the room. The metal door closed behind them.

She was to be their personal plaything for a full weekend. Instead of that thought filling her with dread, she was almost excited at what else they could possibly have planned for her.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pt 2 of the orgy free for all

Sleep wasn't coming easy for Batgirl. Whenever she went slack, the ropes pulled tighter at her limbs. The room's eerie silence did nothing to settle her nerves. Her thoughts kept returning to the events of just hours before. Guilt, disgust, hatred,embarrassment, lust, confusion all filled her mind. The hum of the blank monitors and the red lights of the cameras were her only companions. The door opened and lights flicked on, temporarily blinding her. The click of Harley's heels on the cement floor was a bittersweet solace.

The harlequin of horror snaked her way towards her carrying chains in one hand, a knife in the other, and a syringe in her mouth. Without saying a word, the Clown Princess of Crime shackled Batgirl's wrists, attaching them to the chains and rod on her legs, then injected her with the needle's contents. Batgirl saw an opportunity to strike, and attempted to headbutt Harley as she cut the ropes loose, but was thwarted by the pommel of the knife striking her in the temple. Harley shot her a stern look as she continued to cut through the ropes.

“Why?” Batgirl asked weakly.

Running more chains from the bar to brackets that were obviously meant to hold the hyena's, Harley continued to work, ignoring her question.

“Tell me!” The drug was beginning to take affect, she suddenly felt weak.

Harley padlocked the chains to the two brackets then turned and sat down.

“You know somethin' suga tits? I could ask you the same question? Why run around being Batman's piece of ass, when you obviously have a wild side.”

“I'm not his piece of ass...”

“Oh, so he does like the little guy in tights bettuh? Always knew there was a reason he kept young boys around. Is that why the first bird brain ran off to Bludhaven? Had enough 'Dark Nights'?” Harley laughed at her own joke.

Mid laugh, Harley had stopped and scurried across the floor on all fours. She stopped just inches from Batgirl's face, knife pressed against her prisoner's nose.

“Here's a question: How'd ya get so good at eatin' kitty, huh?” She waited for a reply, tongue in cheek.

“You, drugged me” Barbra's words were beginning to slur. Her limbs felt like they were encased in lead, then entombed in cement.

“Don't dodge tha question. I learned in college. I think you're one of them collegian dykes too. Was it fun your first time? Ah, listen to me babblin', you're about to 'pass the fuck out' like the kids these days say.” She stood up and sauntered back towards the door.

 

Barbra didn't even see Harley leave. She woke up on the floor of what appeared to be a kitchen, with elbow and knee pads on,and her arms and legs bound tightly so she would have to crawl around on her padded joints. She tried twice, and succeeded once to “stand”. She realized she was wearing a collar when she heard the name tag jingle as she moved. Looking around, she saw dog dishes with “Bat-Slut” written on the sides.

She explored her new surroundings, and found a fake sliding glass door made out of several screens. The screens made a picture of what she could assume was The Joker's image of a beautiful spring day. A burning Gotham, bodies littering the streets, looters, people fleeing in terror, chaos in all forms. She could hear the squeak of floor boards above her head and followed the sound into what appeared to be a normal looking living room with the windows replaced with monitors playing the same macabre scene. The pictures on the mantle were old and tattered, but everything else seemed brand new.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs interrupted her investigation.

“Well, good morning Poopsykins! How'd you sleep?” The Joker said coming down the stairs dressed in a fuzzy purple bathrobe that was cut a little too short. His pale buttocks and impressive while flaccid member were in clear view.

“Batman's going to find me, and when he does...”

“Oh no, not Batman! Whatever should I do?”

His mock fear made it evident that he had planned for that.

“I'm pretty sure he would try to find you by tracing the signal in your... Oh golly gee whiz! You know what? Your fancy CB radio must be still in your real mask, which is about five miles away from where you were nabbed.” He cackled evilly at his plan.

Batgirl's eyes must have been the size of saucers with her surprise. He had unmasked her, she was exposed to the most heinous criminal in Gotham.

“Oh, don't worry Poopsy! I took care of the evil man who traded out the real one for that great, but not as great as the real one, replica. Now who needs to go potty?” He walked into the kitchen whistleing.

This was making no sense to Batgirl. He had her dead to rights, but had no interest in unmasking her. All he wanted to do was toy with her for a finite amount of time. And then what? Would he let her go? Would he kill her?

As he came back into the living room, she saw that he was carrying a leash and a bowl of water.

“Why not just kill me now and get it over with Joker?”

Setting the bowl down in front of her, he sat on his heels and scratched her head.

“If I told you, that would ruin the surprise! Now drink up! I know you're thirsty. We only pumped you with about two gallons of fluid while you were unconscious, but IV's do nothing for the dry mouth.”

Batgirl looked at the bowl suspiciously. “More drugs I'd wager.”

“Nope! Just some good ole fashioned high quality H2O. Only chemicals in there are the ones that our lovely government put in there. Now go on. If you're a good girl, I'll untie your arms, maybe even your legs”

“Why are you being so... kind?”

He gasped in faux shock. “What? When have I been nothing but? All I do day in and day out is try to liberate humanity! Liberate them from their sanity, their mundane lives, their greed... Ha-ha-ho! Even occasionally I attempt to free them from the iron grasp of reality! I'm no different from you in a way.”

“You break the law,” as she said the words, she knew what he meant. She and the rest of the “Batfamily” were criminals just like he was in the eyes of the law. She committed a B&E at least twice a week, had a larger amount of thief's tools than most of the career thieves she busted, the grocery list of other illegal activities that would land her in a cell at Blackgate, or even Arkham.

“Aaaaaand there it is. The realization...”

“I'm nothing like you. You kill for fun.”

“And you kill my fun. Do you like politicians? Nope. Do you like people telling you what to do, when you know what to do? Hell no! No one likes to be bossed around by anyone else. Anarchy and chaos are ingrained in human DNA. Now drink up buttercup...”

She couldn't believe herself, but she did agree that he had a point. He offered her a straw that he pulled out of his pocket to drink out of. She begrudgingly sipped the water, quenching her thirst. She finished the bowl and immediately felt the urge to go to the bathroom. The Joker must have been able to tell.

“Oh, did I forget to tell you that the straw was laced with enough diuretics to make a rock piss itself? Oops! Now let's get you outside before you mess the floor.”

He hooked the leash to her collar and drug her out the false sliding glass door. The “yard” was an abandoned overgrown field with an approximate five yard swatch cut out. She could tell even without being able to see that there was no one around for miles.

“Now, go ahead and piddle Poopsy, I don't want to chance a run in with the neighbors. Cathy next door is a chatterbox.”

“A little privacy?”

“After last night, you still have inhibitions? Do I need to get Bud and Lou out here to fuck the piss out of you?” His menacing tone relayed the fact that he would if she gave him any trouble.

She noticed his cock twitch as he imagined it. His eyes never left hers, as she gave up and spread her knees to pee. His once limb member became hard as stone as he watched her. When she was done he knelt down and wiggled underneath her, licking her thighs where errant piss had ran down. He moved from her inner thighs to her labia, slowly licking them clean. From her there, her moved to her clitoris. He deftly maneuvered his tongue bringing her to an unwelcome orgasm. When he was done he crawled back out and drug her back inside where Harley was in the kitchen cooking in nothing but and apron.

The smell of bacon and brewing coffee filled the air. Barbra was all but aware of the ache forming in her bound limbs.

“You promised if I was good, you'd untie my arms and legs, my elbows and knees are killing me.”

Stealing a piece of cooked bacon the Joker produced a remote from his robe pocket. Pressing a button, she heard her collar begin to beep.

“If you try _anything,_ I'll press this other button, and... pop goes the weasel. And don't bother trying to pick my pocket and steal the remote and destroy it, because that will just cause it to inject you with a toxin that makes anthrax look like a head cold.”

He put the controller back in his pocket and unbuckled her restraints. He retained control of the leash and walked her over to the little breakfast nook where he pulled out a chair for her to sit. Harley brought plates and joined them at the small table. They were crammed at the tiny table, so close that Harley's soft thigh brushed against hers. She could smell both of them, their scents oddly arousing. She was sure that they were using Ivy's pheromones and had to fight against it. She stared at the plate of bacon and eggs before her, certain they were tainted with more drugs.

“No drugs this time, scout's honor doll face” Harley chimed in noticing her apprehension. “None in the food, on the fork, or on the plate. Now eat somethin' before you waste away, Puddin' ain't into necrophilia or anythin' like that.”

She was going to say that she wasn't hungry, but her stomach betrayed her, gurgling loudly. She grabbed her fork and thought for a moment to stab one of them with it, but remembered Joker's threat. It could be a ruse, it could be true. The man was a brilliant chemist and engineer for sure, most of his deadly concoctions and contraptions were of his own design. There was no doubt he could make an explosive, toxin injecting collar in her mind.

She took the first bite, and was amazed at how good it tasted. She continued to eat, wary of how her captors were behaving almost like normal people. Normal people with clown and death fetishes, but normal none-the-less. She watched them as they quietly ate their breakfast, exchanging loving looks at each other between sips of coffee

She finished her plate, Harley offering her a sip of coffee from her cup. She took the cup, and finished the little bit that was left. Taking the cup from her Harley leaned in and kissed Batgirl deeply, nibbling on her bottom lip. The nibbling turned to a full bite that drew a small amount of blood and a wince from Barbra. When the blonde psychopath broke the kiss, Batgirl felt a longing for her. She noticed that her attacker's lipstick had wiped off, looking at the cup, she noticed the lipstick ring on it. She dabbed her own lips with the back of her hand, and saw that the lipstick had smudged on her too. She then became aware of a mild numbness on her tongue, and a strange after taste.

“You drugged your lipstick?” Her arousal was increasing to a point where it was increasing her heart rate.

“No. Why would I do that? It would affect me too dumb-dumb,” she replied crossing her eyes and circling her finger insinuating that Batgirl was crazy. “You know what? It could be my Puddin's jizz I used at coffee creamah. I guess you can count that as a drug. I know I'm addicted to it.”

Barbra was confused, but had no time to think as the harlequin of hate jerked her up by the leash taking his plate to the sink.

“Oooh, I think she may have dribbled darlin'” came the voice of the clownish she-devil from behind them.

She turned to see Harley wipe the seat with her finger, then sniff and taste the digit. A look of shock came over her face, followed by an impish grin. She got up and walked over to the sink, grabbing Batgirl and hooking her moist sex with her fingers and pulling her close.

“Is this why you think I drugged you? Huh? You getting all hot and bothahd? You can't just admit it can you?” Harley's fingers roughly massaged her g-spot.

“Ho-ho? What's this now? Is it true Bat-cunt?” replied Joker as he pressed up behind her, grabbing Harley's waist as he slid his hard cock between Batgirl's butt cheeks.

The stimuli was almost too much. Her body was almost begging to feel Joker sliding in her bowels, and to taste Harley again.

“The pheromones... You're using Ivy's pheromones... Aren't you?” She was barely able to make out the words as she moaned in pleasure.

“Oh, just admit it already! Say it!” Harley upped the ante by massaging rubbing one of Batgirl's nipples with her free hand.

Barbra tried to wiggle free, and when she attempted to push Harley away, she pushed against her apron covered breast. That in-turn elicited a lustful moan from the Clownish Cyprian. Pushing from behind, Joker bent her over a little, tauntingly circling the entrance to her already stuffed vagina with the tip of his penis.

Her body was screaming, begging for her to give in and let them use her as they pleased.

“Come on Bat-tits, you know deep down inside what you want. The truth will set you free,” the Joker whispered in her ear as he nibbled on her earlobe. Letting go of Harley, he grabbed Batgirl's arms and forced them behind her. Holding her like this, he worked his pale phallus into her as his demented devotee finger fucked her.

Batgirl's mind was abuzz. Were they being honest? Did they really not drug her? Ivy's drugs normally stripped a person of all free will, but could they have tweaked the formula? Why was this so exciting to her. Why was she wishing that Joker stop teasing her and ram his hard cock deep in her. Why was she wondering if Harley could fit her entire fist inside her as his rod pistoned inside of her.

“P-please, fuck me hard!”

 _Who said that? Was that me?_ She couldn't believe herself.

The Pale Knave acquiesced to her cry, mercilessly pounding her. Her face was bouncing against Harley's breast, and she nuzzled the apron until she was able to uncover it and get a hold of the nipple in her mouth.

The Joker leaned back in and whispered,“You're enjoying yourself aren't you? Go ahead, admit it. Think about it. Think about your life. Think about your sex life. You thrive on danger. The pain, the ecstasy, the turmoil. You get off on pummeling baddies, _almost_ as much as you like when they beat up on you...”

His voice trailed off as what he said rang with a note of truth. Whenever she had gotten caught off guard, she felt a thrill when a criminal managed to hit her. That could be how she ended up being with Dick. He was a better fighter, a lot of times pinning her when they sparred. Could be why sometimes when she was alone, she fantasized about Bruce. His cold distant demeanor after Jason's death, pushing them to train harder.

Her mind flashed to a time when Bruce had her pinned against a wall, arm twisted behind her back, growling in her ear that she wasn't trying hard enough. She felt a chill run down her spine, the scent of his sweaty body driving her wild. She reversed the hold and pinned him on the ground, wanting to rip his shorts off and ride him right then and there.

If she were perfectly honest with herself, she knew. She knew she liked this, no, loved this. It's what she secretly wanted every night she spent on a rooftop. It's why she enjoyed last night. It was the secret her that she had kept hidden even from herself.

She broke free of Joker's grasp and pushed him to the ground. Without wasting a second, she mounted his throbbing cock, and beckoned for Harley to come to her. The female jester took her queue, mounting her lover's face, embracing Batgirl in a passionate kiss. The trio were completely lost in the heat of the moment. This was the most alive Barbra had felt.

It wasn't long before all three had achieved blissful climaxes, laying entwined on the kitchen floor caressing and kissing each other. It was then Batgirl saw that he controller had fallen from Joker's pocket and was broken. She momentarily panicked, sitting up and grasping at her collar. The Joker erupted in maniacal laughter.

“It was fake! Ha! You should see your face!” He mocked her horror, grasping at his throat.

She was furious, until Harley sat up beside her, kissing her neck and shoulder. She turned, looking into the pig-tailed menace's eyes.

She remembered that Harley was once a normal, respectable psychologist. Time with the Joker had twisted her. It had been long theorized that she suffered from a severe form of Nightingale syndrome. Barbra was now beginning to see what it actually was. He had done to her what they were doing to her. He showed her what it felt like to let loose.

Batgirl began to giggle, eventually turning into a full on guffaw. She saw the comedy in the situation. She was kidnapped and bound, only to learn the secret to being free. He no matter how morally wrong she thought he was, he was ultimately right. It was in human nature to want to let it all go and have enjoy yourself, everything else be damned.

There was a knock on the front door, Batgirl jumping up to run and answer it. From behind her she could hear her “captors” scrambling to get up and telling her to wait.

“Hello...” she swung the door open to greet who ever was there and was face to face with some of Gotham's Most Wanted. Before her stood the hulking Bane, the sultry Poison Ivy, Penguin and Riddler.

The Joker's laugh from behind her accompanied with the scowling faces of villains she helped put away several times was frightening. What exactly did the Clown Prince have planned for her?

 


	3. Chapter 3

Batgirl found herself once again found herself bound in what she discovered was an old bomb shelter. The Joker had hastily tied her up and brought her down here to appease his comrades in crime. She had been down there for quite some time, while they were in the main house conversing about something. before Harley managed to sneak away.

“What's going on up there?” she asked after the blonde removed her gag and gave her a sip of water.

“Puddin' planned for all your biggest fans to come celebrate your 'birthday'. He doesn't want them to know about all da otha stuff, so ixnay on the lutsay tuffsay. Got it doll face?”

Barbra felt conflicted about everything. Here she was a prisoner to one of the most evil men on the planet, yet she had been enjoying herself. The time in the shelter had given her time to think. As Harley stood up, Batgirl stopped her by asking the burning question:

“How did he break you? Did he do it like this?”

“He didn't break me. I broke him... outta Arkham.”

“No, I mean, how did he twist you into what you are now?”

“How did Bats twist you to make you like you are?”

That hit a note with Batgirl. Bruce had showed her that one man, or woman could stand up and take Gotham back. Harley saw freedom in the Joker's life path. In another universe, this could be the other way around. Harleen Quinzel could be wearing a cowl and cape, as Barbra ran around with a comically over-sized mallet. Joker had said that he wasn't much different from her or Batman, but the truth was, she and Harley were exactly the same. The only difference was that Bruce never abused Barbra.

“Why do _you_ stay with him?”

The Clown Princess thought for a second, then replied, “You know how sometimes you have a friend who calls you a bitch, skank, all that stuff, yet you still hang out with them 'cuz you can let it all hang out with them? You don't have to pretend to be the same person that you have to with everyone else... That's why... Plus the _huge_ package!”

“But, the way he treats you?”

“How about the way Bat-for-brains treats you kiddies? Here, shoot this brightly colored child while I sneak around in tha dark?” Harley was getting defensive.

She felt it in her heart that Quinn was right. Bruce was cold, distant, brooding and tough. He felt he had to be. The Joker was cold, menacing, deadly, a long list of bad things, but at least Harley got a small bit of affection.

“I'm sorry Har...”

The door burst open and Harley quickly shoved the gag back in her mouth and held Batgirl's head down. The Joker, followed by the other villains, wheeled in a table full of various sexual devices, some normal, some frightening, and everything in between.

“Ohhhhh! I see you came to awaken our party girl!”

Taking the hint, Harley splashed the rest of the water in the cup in Batgirl's face, jerking her head up by the hair.

Penguin was a little to eager for the festivities to begin and shoved his way to the front of the pack.

“Well, would you look at that? She sure does have a nice rack on her, and an ass too!” he squawked.

Ivy scoffed at the short pudgy man.

“Do show a sense of decorum Mr. Penguin.” spoke Bane, grabbing the Penguin by the shoulder.

“What do we need _decorum_ for you hulking moron?! We're here to violate this nocturnal strumpet”

As Bane hoisted the tiny aquiline man, the Joker unholstered the revolver hidden in his robe and fired into the air. Everyone looked at him as he drew a bead on the his rowdy guest. He cocked his head to the side and grinned wickedly.

“Respect the merchandise Pengy-poo. I'd just _hate_ it if ,” he cocked the revolver “I blew my load all inside you...” He laughed menacingly and put way the pistol.

The Clown Prince of Crime turned to his table of toys and grabbed a bottle of lubricant. He walked over to Batgirl and set it on the floor in front of her. Pivoting on his heels in a grandiose fashion, he silently began the festivities.

Penguin wiggled free from his coat and trotted to the bound female vigilante. With no tact or grace, he pawed her like a novice teenager. Barbra was completely repulsed by his attempt at... what ever he called what he was doing.

“My God man,” sighed Riddler.

“Allow me to show him how it's done.” spoke Ivy as she seductively walked to the table.

She eyed one plaything in particular, a strap-on harness with a double ended dildo that brought back fond memories. She looked at Harley, who was eyeing the same toy, blushing. She removed her clothing and grabbed the apparatus, putting it on slowly to entice her harlequin lover. She caught Harley out the corner of her eye licking her lips. She sauntered over to Batgirl, caressing her lovingly when she reached her.

Penguin wasn't concerned about the intrusion on his fun time. He was busy sloppily manhandling her bosom. Barbra tried her hardest to get away from him, his odor and touch making her skin crawl. He gave the green redhead room as she took over playing and licking the captive heroine's breasts. He had other things in mind.

He took his umbrella and hobbled to Batgirl's hindquarters and drew a menacing line up her leg to her inviting ass. He inserted the cold metal tip into her, soliciting a wince from her. He toyed with her for a while before he tried to push it in deeper. He was stopped by a loud pop, and a searing pain in his leg. He looked to the the stern face of the Joker holding the literal smoking gun.

“Bane, old buddy-old pal, kindly remove our avian friend. Please and thank you! What a mensch!”

Bane drug the bleeding criminal out of the room, and the Killer Clown followed.

Stunned by the interruption, Ivy returned to her salacious fondling of Batgirl. Barbra was trying extremely hard not to moan and keep her face looking serious. She was enjoying the Vined Vixen's ministrations. When Ivy reached up and removed the gag as she roughly, yet sensuously bit her nipple, she failed at her endeavor and let out a gasp of pleasure.

She quickly scanned the room to see if anyone noticed, but she saw that both Riddler and Harley had moved from their previous positions. Before she could locate them of the monitors, she felt them. She felt a mouth latch around her sensitive bud and suck on it. Ivy worked her way up Batgirl, kissing up her neck, finally reaching her mouth. Harley came around her and the three women became locked in a kiss. As the Plant Lady stood to present her silicone phallus, the Clown Princess opened Batgirl's mouth. As the thick dildo entered her mouth, she felt the Riddler penetrate her moist warmth. His deep thrusts worked to push the false member in and out of her mouth. Harley licked the fake shaft and caressed her Jade Queen's thigh, digging her nails in.

Faced with the image on the other end, Nygma didn't last long. He was soon pumping like a mad man, not believing his luck. With one final thrust, he exploded, shooting rope after rope of cum deep into the heroine's womb. He pulled out and made his way around to where the three women were. He got close, but didn't want to break the beautiful sight before him. As he stroked his flaccid member, he watched as Batgirl and Harley greedily licked and sucked Ivy's pistoning rubber dong. Surprisingly, Harley broke her face from the action and engulfed his now awakening cock. She stared into his eyes, massaging her tingling clitoris, as she fellated the Emerald Questioner. He broke eye contact with Harley to see Ivy take his former position. He went to fill the void she left, but Harley beat him to the punch. His consolation prize was watching Batgirl eat the Queen of Arkham's pussy as she in-turn renewed her blowjob.

The Joker and Bane returned to the bomb shelter to the sight of the four remaining people linked in a chain of passion. The King of Madness stroked his rigid cock and grinned wickedly at the big masked man, who seemingly read his mind, as he turned the dial on his wrist.

Bane's transformation to his larger musclebound form did little to compare to the real change. His non-remarkable five-inch penis, became an _at least_ foot long and approximate eight-inch in diameter behemoth. Joker stopped stroking and looked down at his, now puny in comparison, cock.

 _I've got to gets me some of that juice,_ mused the Jester of Hate.

Everyone stopped what they were doing as the Man Who Broke the Bat approached. Batgirl gulped in fear.

“Do not fear Bati-chica, I will be gentle.” Bane's word were more menacing than relaxing.

Batgirl's heart raced in fright the closer he got to her. He sat on the ground beside her and broke the chain connecting her to the ceiling. He snapped the chains binding her legs and sat her astride his mammoth member facing him. He slowly thrust his cock, rubbing it on her clit as he squeezed her nipples. She let out a cry of desire.

“You, Bruja Verde! Care to help me?” called Bane, spreading Batgirl's butt cheeks apart with his free hand.

Barbra felt Ivy's silky hand on her waist and cool, slick lubricant being applied to her bottom. She shivered in ecstasy as she was impaled in both of her holes simultaneously. Bane was not able to work his full length and girth into her, but did wonders with what he was able to get in. The Latino Giant and Mother Earth Incarnate pumped her in tandem, one driving deep as the other withdrew.

As to not be outdone, Harley beckoned the Joker and Riddler to her on all fours. The two wasted no time obliging to her call. After some trial and error they both worked their rigid members into her dripping pussy with the Joker under her. Her eyes rolled into the back over her head as they vigorously pumped in and out of her overstuffed sex.

 

What had to be hours passed with the six of them fucking and swapping. After some blindfolding and liquid courage, the Joker gave into one of his infamous flights of fancy and took a spin on Bane's monstrous member, muffling his pained/pleasured moans in Batgirl's crotch. Bruised, exhausted, and covered in enough bodily fluids to shine like a Christmas tree under a black light, Barbra passed out with what she hoped wasn't a smile on her face.

 

“We found you floating on a makeshift raft wrapped in a tattered sheet,” a familiar voice spoke, invading her torrid dreams.

She woke up in the bed of her apartment, dressed in a sweatshirt and sweatpants that didn't belong to her. She noticed that her window was open, so she knew he was here. She sat up and scanned the darkness of her bedroom.

“Where have you been?” came Batman's voice from the shadows.

She thought for a moment on what to say, but decided not to say anything. She just placed her hand on her head and feigned a headache.

“ You've been missing for three days. We found your equipment in a dumpster outside a warehouse on the docks. We feared the worst had...”

“I'm fine,” she said cutting him off. “I just... needed to clear my head.”

She thought back on the events of the past few of days. The Joker and Harley, while villainous murderers, were decent people. Their ideology didn't quit mesh with hers, but she didn't always see things Bruce's way, or her dad's way. Batman saw them as criminals that need to be punished, they saw themselves as crusaders for the people. Ivy saw herself as a champion for nature. Riddler envisioned himself a rival of the dimwitted, hero of the intellectual. She could probably bet that Catwoman saw herself as a modern-day Robin Hood of sorts.

“What do you mean Barbra?” Bruce's voice broke her train of thought.

“I just want to know something Bruce...”

“What?”

“Do you like what you do?”

“I don't like what I do, but it has to be done.”

She knew that was going to be his answer. The Harley and the Joker enjoyed what they did. No remorse for anything they did.

_Do I like what I do?_

She stood up and looked out her window. She watched the cars drive by. She saw people either walking home, or to a bar, or to their lover's home. Hanging out her window, she saw a police officer arresting a teenage boy, and seeing the poison he was peddling on the streets, she felt it was justified. She sat on the windowsill and hung the top half of her body out, looking at the stars.

Hanging like this reminded her of her time as a gymnast. She had thoroughly enjoyed that in her youth, then came the forensic science. She loved every moment of studying that, but then came the Batman. At one point she was enthralled with the mythos of the man. Then she donned her costume in an attempt to emulate him. She had delighted in that, until Jason died. That's when things changed. While Bruce had fully accepted her as a member of the team, giving her the high-tech Batsuit, he had become darker, well darker than usual. Even Tim taking Jason's former role didn't brighten him up.

She sat up and reached to turn on her bedside lamp. She saw that he was standing by her bedroom door, her costume draped over his arm. She knew that he must have been afraid for her, so soon after loosing Jason. She hopped off the windowsill and bounded to him, hugging him around the neck. She didn't know why she did it, other than she felt like it, but it was new. It was the first action since becoming an official member of the Batfamily that was genuinely hers. Not something to earn the respect of “the boys”, not something to garner affection from her idol, just because.

Batman was momentarily taken aback by this, but quickly regained his composure. She took the suit from him, and looked at it for a moment.

“Do you know it was a year ago you gave this to me?”

“One year, three days”

The fact that he remembered warmed her heart. She grinned and flung her arms back around his neck, this time kissing him on the lips. This even surprised her, but she ran with it. She cupped the side of his face with her hand and kissed him deeply. Just as quickly as she was on him, she was off. She threw her costume on her bed and looked back out the window smiling.

“I like what I do Bruce... No, I love what I do.”

 

Joker and Harley sped down the streets in a stolen car, being chased by the police after their latest bank heist. Turning down an alleyway, they ditched the car and ran into an abandoned factory.

“Show's over, you clowns!” came the familiar voice of Nightwing from the shadows of the rafters.

“Well if it isn't the original Boy Blunder! It's been ages. How's Bludhaven? I hear the weather's nice, well _nicer_ anyways,”said the Joker as he fished out his pistol and scanned the ceiling.

Nightwing sprung from his hiding spot, taking down the Joker, but Harley took off. The Clown Prince attempted to spray him with acid, from his lapel flower, but missed.

“I got her!” shouted Batgirl as she swung from her line then pursued on foot.

Briefly distracted by Batgirl, Joker kneed the now adult Robin in the groin and broke free.

Barbra quickly caught up to Harley who had accidentally cornered herself.

“Okay, ya gots me girly. Just cuff me and take me away, unless you have anotha idea...” she said, winking as she held out her wrists.

Batgirl slapped Harley's hands down and embraced her in a passionate kiss, squeezing her firm leather covered buttocks. She smiled lovingly into the female jester's eyes, before punching her and knocking her unconscious.

She dragged her cuffed and knocked out prisoner to where Nightwing was tying up the Joker.

“You have any trouble?” he asked

“Pshh, nah!” she responded, waving off the possible insult to her abilities.

Tossing Harley's sleeping body atop her green haired lover's, Batgirl felt a burning for their exciting touches. Pulling out her grapnel hook, she turned to Dick.

“You wanna head to my place after this?”

He blushed and stammered as he drew out his grapnel, prompting a laugh from Joker. The once menacing laugh just fueled the fire in her loins.

“Ah, stuff it asshole,” Batgirl said, flipping the clown the middle finger.

The two heroes launched themselves into the darkness and escaped into the night. Harley, who had been pretending to be unconscious, wiggled and sat up against her lover.

“So how long do you think before she's in da papuh's Puddin'?” she asked before producing a lock pick from her gloved hand.

“Oh, you know what they say Pumkin... All it takes is one good lay!”

His cackle was drowned out by the approaching police sirens. When the police busted in, all that was there was the line used to tie the Joker and a pair of bat-shaped handcuffs.

 

 

_This ends the tale for now. For the aftermath of Batgirl's time with the Joker, and other tales featuring Gotham's finest and worst, stay tuned for more. Same Bat-time, same Bat-channel!_

 


End file.
